1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus which is capable of forming an image with improved dynamic range.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, JP-3674420 B discloses an imaging apparatus which is capable of improving a dynamic range.
The imaging apparatus disclosed by JP-3674420 B outputs a plurality of image signals with different exposure amounts, at least one of the image signals is set as an image signal with few numbers of pixels, the image signals are synthesized, and the dynamic range is improved.
Moreover, JP-3788714 B discloses an imaging apparatus which includes an image blur detecting device configured to detect the amount of image blur of a specified main part of a subject imaged and the amount of image blur other than it, and based on the amount of image blur detected by the image blur detecting device, availability of synthesis of image signals is determined. If it is determined that synthesis is impossible, the amount of partial image blur between a plurality of image information is detected, and synthetic image information is built with the plurality of image information at a part where the amount of image blur is equal to or less than a prescribed value, and synthetic image information is built with information of one image at a part where the amount of image blur is more than the prescribed value.
However, in the imaging apparatus disclosed by JP-3674420 B, if there is displacement between the plurality of images, an appropriate synthetic image can not be obtained.
In addition, in the imaging apparatus disclosed by JP-3788714 B, due to the amount of image blur of the main subject and the other amount of image blur being detected by the image blur detecting device, and synthetic image information being built with the plurality of image information at the part where the amount of image blur is equal to or less than the prescribed value, and synthetic image information being built with information of one image at the part where the amount of image blur is more than the prescribed value, problems arise such as arithmetic processing being enormous, processing time being long, and the apparatus being impractical.